Yin et Yang
by Clara Lacey Oswald
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le couple EdxRanfan. Avec d'autres couples à venir. Un peu inhabituel, certes, mais original. Pas de spoils particuliers pour le moment. 2 OS postés jusqu'à présent.
1. Juste un sourire

Buenos dias ! Après une très longue absence me revoilà avec un petit OS tout chaud. Il se déroule dans l'univers du manga et n'a aucun lien avec la série ou le film. Il n'y a pas de risque de spoil. Tout du moins, je ne pense pas.

Concernant l'histoire, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose d'original en abordant la relation un peu, beaucoup, tumultueuse et chaotique de deux personnages qui sont parmis mes préférés dans le manga _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_. Autant vous avertir tout de suite, si vous êtes d'une nature curieuse, n'hésitez pas à venir sur cette page. Sinon, passez votre chemin.

Pour ma part, j'avoue que j'ai eu comme une sorte de coup de foudre pour ce couple pas totalement impossible mais plutôt explosif. Du fait, comme je le dit plus haut, de leur relation tumultueuse et chaotique, voire même orageuse. Je pense que si ils arrivaient à mettre de côté leurs différences et leur méfiance mutuelle dans un premier temps, leur relation pourrait donner quelque chose de vraiment interessant.

Qui plus est, je suis quelqu'un qui aime l'originalité et les choses un peu bizarre et originale. Donc je ne peux que vous souhaitez une bonne lecture et laissez au passage votre avis. C'est gratuit et ça ne mord pas ! **XD**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas le manga _**Fullmetal Alchemist **_et je ne touche absolument pas d'argent à faire ce que je fais et bla bla bla. Ca me change seulement les idées durant les longues heures de travail pour obtenir mon DAEU ! Lol

**Genre :** Romance / Général

**Rating :** k

**Prairing :** Surprise !

**Situation dans le temps :** L'histoire se passe après la fin du manga. Les homonculus et le dénommé " Père " ont été vaincu. Alphonse a récuperé son corps d'origine. Mais Edward n'a pas recupéré ses membres. La vie a repris son cours normal pour tout le monde...

**&**

**&**

**Juste un sourire**

**&**

**&**

Jusqu'à présent, Edward Elric n'avait jamais regardé la jeune garde du corps de Lin, autrement que comme une combattante émérite et une redoutable adversaire. Une jeune fille dévouée corps et âme à son prince. Et prête à tous les sacrifices pour y parvenir. Même les plus extrèmes. Une jeune fille forte et fière. N'ayant peur de rien. Ni de personne.

Mais jamais... Au grand jamais. Edward n'avait regardé Ranfan, comme il la regardait aujourd'hui.

Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte avant. Mais elle n'était pas seulement une force de la nature. Elle était également une très belle jeune fille. A la fois forte et belle. Tout à fait capable de mettre à terre n'importe quel adversaire. Si lors de leur première rencontre, il avait réussi à la battre, lors de leur combat improvisé à Rush Valley, ce n'est que parce qu'il avait utilisé la ruse pour y parvenir. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais réussi à la battre. Il en était certain à présent.

Pour preuve ! Qui est-ce qui se retrouvait à terre, complètement extenué et essoufflé, avec le pied d'une Ranfan stoique, comme à son habitude, légèrement pressé contre son ventre ?

Quoi qu'en y reflechissant, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela finalement. Cela lui avait permis de découvrir une des nombreuses faces cachées de la jeune ninja.

Edward se demandait comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait sciemment ignorer cette part de féminité qui était en elle. Même cet empoté de Lin, s'en rendrait compte si il était à sa place. Ranfan était vraiment très belle et attirante. De là où il était, Edward s'en rendait bien compte.

Le soleil dans son dos faisait ressortir l'éclat de sa peau ivoirine humide de sueur. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'excitation et quelques mêches de ses longs cheveux noirs d'ébène retenus en chignon venaient taquiner ses joues et sa nuque. Elle était tout aussi essoufflée que lui et quelque part, Edward était presque jaloux des gouttes de sueur ruisselant sur sa peau et disparaissant sous le fin tissu de son débardeur noir.

Se rendant compte qu'il était en train de reluquer sans vergogne la jeune xinoise, Edward rougit instantanément et devint si rouge, qu'il aurait pu rivaliser avec la teinte rouge pétard de son éternel manteau à capuche.

Ranfan le regarda d'un air méfiant.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais son instinct lui disait de se tenir sur ses gardes. Edward affichait le même genre de regard que le prince Lin, quand il préparait un mauvais coup ou avait des idées pas très catholiques derrière la tête. Et à chaque fois, s'était elle qui en faisait les frais...

D'une certaine manière, Edward et Lin avaient beaucoup de points communs. Les deux jeunes hommes se ressemblaient beaucoup d'une certaine façon. Et Ranfan ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard...

Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à qui que se soit. Mais elle respectait énormement Edward. Elle le respectait en tant que combattant et en tant qu'alchimiste. Mais au fond d'elle même, sans qu'elle puisse expliquer pourquoi, cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder en ce moment, la mettait mal à l'aise. Plus encore, que quand le jeune maître la regardait ainsi.

- Edward ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demande Ranfan, visiblement toujours sur ses gardes.

La jeune xinoise le fixait de ses yeux noirs. Le visage fermé. Le corps tendu par l'adrénaline. Les bras et les jambes en position de combat. Edward la fixa quelques instants, l'air hagard. L'esprit encore embrumé par les pensées peu avouables qui l'assaillaient alors qu'il regardait la jeune fille.

- Hein ? Heu... Bah... Bafouille Edward. Je... je crois qu'on peut dire que tu as gagné. Pour aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Ranfan fit une moue dubitative et se courba en deux en apposant les paumes de ses mains l'une contre l'autre en signe de remerciement :

- Alors à charge de revanche dans ce cas.

- Ca me va. Répond Edward avec un sourire. Par contre... est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à me relever ? Parce que honnêtement, tu n'y a pas été de main morte !

Un léger sourire illumina le visage de la jeune xinoise et Edward crut même entendre un léger rire provenant de la jeune fille. Alors qu'elle lui tendait son bras pour l'aider à se relever.

- Tu as un joli rire, tu sais. Tu devrais rire plus souvent.

La réaction de Ranfan ne se fit pas attendre. Elle devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et baissa la tête.

- Merci, Bredouille-t-elle ne sachant quoi répondre.

Edward se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se surprenait lui-même par sa propre audace. Cherchant un moyen de détourner la conversation, il proposa la première idée qui lui passa par la tête :

- Je meurs de faim ! Pas toi ?

Ranfan acquiesca d'un hôchement de tête peu significatif et tout deux se mirent en route vers l'atelier de Dominique.

La jeune garde du corps marchait aux côtés du Fullmetal, la tête ostensiblement baissée vers le sol. Edward soupira. Mais ne put retenir un sourire de venir s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

A quoi bon le nier ? Oui. Il trouvait que Ranfan était belle et attirante à sa manière. Elle était unique en son genre. Et c'est ce qui lui plaisait chez elle. Certes, il ne pouvait décemment pas le lui avouer. Mais il y avait deux choses qu'il aimerait voir plus souvent chez la jeune fille : son sourire et son rire.

Et rien que pour ça, il voulait bien déclarer forfait à chaque nouveaux combats...

**&**

**&**

** Fin**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Bon voilà. J'espère que les personnages ne vous ont pas parut trop OCC. J'ai encore d'autres petits OS comme celui-ci qui trainent un peu partout et je pense que je les posterais bientôt. Quand ? Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être le week-end prochain. Faut bien se détendre un peu entre deux devoirs, non ?

Je tiens à préciser que Ranfan a toujours son auto-mail. Pour ma part et ce n'est qu'un avis personnel, je trouve que son auto-mail est un peu comment dire " bourrin ". Oui, là je spoile un peu. Si vous êtes curieux allez donc jeter un coup d'oeil sur les scans japonais ou anglais. Mais honnêtement, je me l'imaginais plus fin, plus esthétique. Enfin je me comprend. **XD**

Bisous et à bientôt.

Joana.


	2. Troublante découverte

Coucou ! Je reviens avec un autre petit OS sur le couple Ed x Ranfan. Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne sois pas inspirée par d'autres couples, mais c'est vrai que sur ces deux là, il n'y a pas grand chose sur la toile. Et il faut vraiment bien chercher pour en trouver. Vous pouvez me croire. Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne mal à la tête. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'essaye simplement de combler le vide. **XD**

**Disclaimer :**Je ne possède pas les droits sur le manga _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_. Tout appartient à la sublime et génialissime _**Hiromu Harakawa**_. Mais je peux toujours rêver d'avoir un p'tit Ed et une p'tite Ranfan dans mes souliers à Noel ! Non ?

**Genre :** Romance / Humour

**Rating :** T

**Prairing :** Ed x Ranfan

**Situation dans le temps :** L'histoire se passe après le manga. L'on peut supposer que quelque part cet OS est une sorte de suite plus éloignée dans le temps de mon précèdent OS _**" Juste un sourire "**_. Tout ce j'espère c'est qu'Arakawa ne va pas nous zigouiller un ou deux personnages en cours de route. Sinon, je pense que je ne m'en remettrais pas avant longtemps. L'action a lieu a Resembool. Pour la petite histoire, Lin a encore une fois entrainé Ranfan dans une embrouille pas possible et son auto-mail en a un peu souffert et donc, comme il se trouvait dans l'Est du pays, pas loin de Resembool, ils en ont profité pour faire une petite halte chez les Rockbell où Edward et Alphonse se trouvaient également.

Alors que dire d'autre, si ce n'est une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cet OS. Ca ne prend que quelques minutes et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur. **XD**

**&**

**&**

* * *

**Troublante découverte**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Ranfan s'enfonça un peu plus sous les couvertures. Elle ferma les yeux avec force et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle devait dormir. Dormir, d'un sommeil profond et si possible sans rêves. Sans rêves où elle voit la vision passablement troublante d'un certain alchimiste aux longs cheveux blonds dorés, nu comme un nouveau-né, en plein milieu d'une salle de bain grande comme un mouchoir de poche, pleine de vapeur d'eau.

Ranfan ne sait jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise et honteuse de toute sa vie. Elle n'a eu de cesse de se sentir coupable durant toute la journée. A tel point, qu'elle ne pouvait pas regarder le Fullmetal sans devenir aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse en train de cuire à l'étouffée.

Elle se sentait terriblement coupable. Coupable, de ne pas avoir détournée les yeux tout de suite. Coupable d'avoir éprouvée du plaisir à reluquer Edward. Coupable de s'être trouvée là à ce moment. Coupable de l'avoir trouvé séduisant et plus encore...

Ranfan se sentait stupide et idiote. Elle se faisait l'impression d'être redevenue une petite fille, qui se sentait fautive d'avoir commis une bétise et attendait craintivement d'être punie par ses parents. Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute après tout. Ni celle d'Edward. C'était juste un malencontreux accident.

Mais alors, pourquoi ce sentiment de culpabilité et de gêne, la poursuivait-elle ainsi ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, de perdre ainsi le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle, d'ordinaire si calme, détachée et maîtresse de son esprit et de son corps. Son grand-père lui avait toujours enseigné à ignorer sa nature de femme, car cela ne lui servirait à rien pour protéger et servir le prince Lin. Qu'elle ne devait pas penser en tant que femme. Mais en tant qu'homme.

Mais elle n'était pas un homme. Elle était née femme et elle le resterait jusqu'à sa mort. Elle pouvait se comporter comme un homme et se battre comme un homme. Elle n'en restait pas moins une femme. Une femme avec des désirs. Et c'était ça son vrai problème en fin de compte. Elle se détestait à cause de cela. Elle se sentait honteuse et en colère après elle-même. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

D'accord. Elle avait vu Edward Elric nu comme un ver. Et alors ? Bon d'accord. Pendant quelques minutes, son cerveau s'était mis en mode " Off " et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'observer sous toutes les coutures avec un certain intérêt. Elle devait bien l'avouer. Sauf qu'elle préfèrerait s'arracher elle-même encore une fois, son unique bras de chair restant, plutôt que de l'avouer de vive voix.

Ranfan se retourna sur le ventre et se cacha la tête sous son oreiller, en une imitation parfaite d'une autruche s'enfonçant la tête dans le sable. Ca l'obsédait au point de lui en donner mal au crâne. Et puis pourquoi les images de cette scène - oh combien humiliante - ne cessaient de la hanter ? Mais pourquoi donc est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête ?

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Repoussant loin d'elle les couvertures d'un geste sec, Ranfan sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds et descendit rapidement à la cuisine. Sans faire le moindre bruit.

Elle avait besoin d'un thé bien chaud. Même si elle n'avait pas froid. C'était même tout le contraire. Et elle n'osait imaginer l'état de ses joues. C'est bien simple, elle devait ressembler à un phare allumé dans la nuit.

Le siflement de la bouilloire la ramena à la réalité et elle se laissa porter par les effluves sucrés émanant du chaud breuvage. Toutes ces senteurs lui rappelaient son enfance. Quand elle était encore une petite fille. Bien avant qu'elle ne soit affectée à la protection du prince Lin. Quand elle aidait sa mère et sa grand-mère à cueillir les feuilles de thé et qu'elles lui expliquaient comment on les préparer afin de déguster le fameux " _**thé de Xing "**_ qui fait la fierté des xinois.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle ne fit pas attention au jeune homme blond entrant dans la pièce :

- Ranfan ?

La jeune xinoise se retourna vers Edward et si elle semblait surprise, elle n'en montra rien.

Edward ne fut pas surpris. Quoique légèrement déçu. Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il réussira à surprendre cette chère Ranfan ! Il avait râté son coup. Mais comme toujours Ranfan restait fidèle à elle-même, en toute circonstance. C'est à dire calme, stoique et réservée. Constamment sur ses gardes.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Demande Edward.

Ranfan lui répondit par un hôchement de tête peu significatif. Et se rendit soudain compte, qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'un long tee-shirt blanc, un peu trop grand pour elle et relativement échancré, lui arrivant au milieu des cuisses. Que Winry lui avait prêté. Etant donné qu'elle avait été contrainte de squatter avec maître Lin, chez la jeune mécano, puisque son auto-mail avait besoin d'une réparation. Suite à un petit accident survenu au cours d'une de ses péripéties avec le prince.

La jeune garde du corps sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues à vitesse à grand V. Un profond malaise s'empara d'elle. Si bien que si elle avait pu, elle serait aller se cacher dans un trou de souris.

Mais que penserait son grand-père si jamais il venait à être au courant ? Elle préfèra ne pas y penser. Redoutant les réactions du vieil homme...

Xinois et amestriens avaient une conception de la vie et des valeurs diamétralement opposées. Ranfan s'en était bien rendue compte. Pourtant certains amestriens avaient des valeurs auxquels ils croyaient encore. Comme Edward et son frère Alphonse.

- Tu... Heu... tu veux du thé ?

Ranfan se gifla mentalement pour la stupidité de cette question.

- Oui... Pourquoi pas.

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et retourna à la préparation des boissons. Trop heureuse de la perche qu'Edward lui avait volontairement ou involontairement tendue. Et qui lui évitait d'avoir à se rendre encore plus ridicule qu'elle ne devait l'être en ce moment.

Edward soupira. Il l'avait échappé belle. Une fois de plus. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de raconter à la jeune xinoise que lui non plus, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Et qu'il l'avait entendu se lever et descendre à la cuisine.

Il voulait simplement s'excuser. Par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain, l'autre matin.

Depuis cet incident, il ne savait plus sur quels pieds danser avec elle. Si cela avait été Winry ou n'importe quelle autre fille qui était entrée à ce moment là, il en aurait entendu parlé pendant des jours. Et serait probablement devenu sourd et cabossé de partout. Mais Ranfan, elle, elle n'avait pas hurlé. Et n'avait même pas essayé de le frapper. Non. Elle était devenue rouge, limite violette. Il avait sentit son regard sombre sur lui. Et puis soudain, rapide comme l'éclair, elle avait quitté la salle d'eau surchargée de vapeur. La porte avait violemment claqué derrière elle. Si bien qu'elle en avait littéralement arraché la poignée. Le laissant pantois en plein milieu de la pièce.

Edward ne savait pas par où commencer. Il voulait seulement s'excuser auprès de la jeune fille et retourner se coucher. Et au lieu de ça, il était là, à quatre heures et demi du matin, à se faire préparer un thé par la fille la plus bizarre qu'il est jamais rencontré.

Il faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas la regarder. Mais à chaque fois, ses yeux revenaient toujours se poser sur la silhouette alléchante de la jeune fille. Il se faisait l'effet d'être un véritable pervers à force de la reluquer de la sorte. Mais s'était plus fort que lui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se surprenait lui-même à la regarder de la sorte. Mais d'ordinaire, elle était habillée de pieds en cap. Elle n'était pas uniquement vêtue d'un tee-shirt lui couvrant à peine le haut des cuisses.

Edward sentit ses joues s'empourprer à force de reluquer la jeune xinoise. Et il se sentit encore plus troublé en réalisant que Ranfan le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs, attendant visiblement une réponse de sa part. Elle lui tendait une tasse remplie d'un liquide fumant et sentant agréablement bon.

Le Fullmetal marmonna un vague merci et prit la tasse que lui tendait la jeune fille. Ses doigts effleurèrent involontairement la peau douce de ses doigts. Et une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur le submergea. Alors que des pensées peu catholiques s'insinuaient sournoisement dans son esprit.

Ranfan retira brusquement ses doigts. Comme si elle s'était brûlée. Et ses joues prirent une nouvelle teinte rosée.

Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa à nouveau entre les deux jeunes gens. Aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir faire le premier pas. Ils évitaient soigneusement le regard de l'autre. Et cette situation aurait pu durer un petit moment, si une voix masculine légèrement enrouée ne les avait pas brusquement sortis de leur torpeur.

- Ed ? Ranfan ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes debout à une heure pareille ? Demande Alphonse, avant de virer au rouge pivoine en se rendant compte de la tenue de la jeune xinoise.

- Heu...

Alphonse les observa un court instant, l'air perplexe. Ces deux là n'avaient pas la conscience tranquille. Ca ne faisait aucun doute.

- Tous les deux, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à me dire, par hasard ?

Edward et Ranfan le regardèrent avec des yeux exorbités. Tous deux virèrent en l'espace d'une nano seconde au rouge écrevisse, voire même au violet et semblaient sur le point d'exploser.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?!

Et à l'unisson en plus. Si ce n'est pas un aveux de culpabilité ça. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- JE TIENS A MA VIE !! JE SUIS PAS SUICIDAIRE !!

- PLUTOT M'ARRACHER MOI-MEME MON BRAS RESTANT !!

Alphonse les observait l'air plus amusé qu'autre chose. Une chose était sûre. C'était qu'à force d'hurler de la sorte, ils allaient finir par réveiller toute la baraque.

- Oh mais je vous crois ! Déclare Alphonse en remontant lentement les escaliers. Bon... bah... c'est pas tout ça. Mais je meurs de sommeil, moi. Bonne nuit, grand-frère. Bonne nuit, Ranfan.

A ce moment là, Alphonse se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair et remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Une chose était sûre. Quand Winry allait l'apprendre. Elle n'allait pas en croire ses oreilles.

- ALPHONSE !!

**&**

**&**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Le lendemain matin, Winry, Lin et mamie Pinako ne cessaient de jeter des regards inquiets vers Edward, Alphonse et Ranfan.

Alphonse était assis juste entre son frère et la jeune garde du corps et ne semblait pas être dans son état normal. Il semblait même limite pétrifié de peur. Alors qu'Edward et Ranfan faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Continuant de manger tranquilement leur petit déjeuner.

En tout cas, Winry et Lin préfèraient cent fois être à leur place plutôt qu'à celle du pauvre Alphonse. Préférant ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait pu faire pour se retrouver dans une telle situation...

**&**

**&**

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**&**

**&**

Et voilà ! Je ne suis pas satisfaite de la fin. J'ai l'ai retravaillé plusieurs fois. Mais à chaque fois, j'arrive au même résultat. Que voulez-vous, je suis une éternelle insatisfaite. **XD**

Sinon que dire d'autre ? J'aimerais préciser que bien que j'aime bien le EdWin ( même si je ne suis pas une fan absolue. J'ai une très nette préférence pour les couples un peu plus original... ), je préfère nettement mettre en avant dans ce que j'écrit du AlWin. D'où l'idée qu'Alphonse fasse part de sa " découverte " à Winry. Qui plus est, Lin est du genre à dormir comme une souche et Mamie Pinako a mon avis n'appécierais que moyennement d'être réveillée pour de telles sottises. Enfin, j'aime bien l'idée d'une Ranfan légèrement mélancolique et se souvenant de son enfance. Car quand même, elle n'a pas commencé à servir Lin à peine sortit de ses couches culottes !

Sinon, je remercie les personnes qui lisent ces trucs complètement tordus que j'ose publier. Sans oublier les personnes qui laissent des petites reviews. Ca me fait très plaisir de voir qu'il y a des personnes qui apprécie ce couple diamétralement opposé.

Et je vous dis à la prochaine et vous remercie encore une fois de votre soutien.

Joana.


End file.
